harold_theyre_cookingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemon and Greens Pasta
This is an easily modified recipe which can sub in any number of combinations of meat and a fibrous green vegetable. The key is in the delicious amount of lemon and lemon pepper, and timing the pasta and pan ingredients together. All ingredient proportions are based on the size of your pan. Too much in the pan means things won't properly crisp or coat, and it'll be less delicious. This is based on a medium-sized ceramic coated skillet that does a fantastic 1 large serving and a decent 2 servings of this recipe. Ingredients Approximately 1/3 roll of ground pork sausage (jimmy dean, what's up) OR 2 pieces diced bacon OR diced pancetta if you have pancetta money 2-3 stalks broccolini 1-2 servings pasta, I like orecchiette 1 good-sized lemon 1-2 diced garlic cloves Butter, don't think too hard about how much Lemon pepper Red chili flakes Salt, pepper Instructions Saute sausage in the pan, break apart into pieces as it cooks. Leave it face down for a good while so you get some good brown and crispy almost-burned bits. While this is happening, heat a small pot of water on the adjacent burner for your pasta. Remove sausage from pan once cooked, pat with paper towel to remove grease. The key on the timing here is to have your water boiling in a separate pot and add the pasta to the water and the broccolini to the other pan at the same time. The pasta will half cook (5 min) in the time it takes to half cook the broccolini. Leave pan on medium heat, add roughly chopped broccolini. Put in a generous pat of butter, approaching a tbsp. Add garlic and red chili flakes directly to the butter puddle. Sprinkle broccolini liberally with lemon pepper, toss with garlic and chili. Make sure you're stirring the pasta in the other pot as it boils. Once the pasta reaches a half cooked stage (about 5 min, could be 6, I'm not your mom and I like it chewy), splash a little starchy water in your broccolini and butter pan, then drain the rest. Add the sausage back in the saute pan to warm up. Make sure it's toasty and you've got some butter and pasta water to slosh. Add more butter if you need to. Zest full lemon directly over sausage and broccolini, and squeeze 1/2-1 full lemon over the mix. Add half cooked pasta to this and toss until its incorporated. Does it need more lemon pepper? Probably. Add a little regular salt and pepper for good measure. Starch should begin thickening up the sauce as extra liquid evaporates off. Toss a little more. Broccolini should be tender but still bright green. Serve in a soup plate and add liberal amount of parmesan cheese on top. Should taste buttery, lemony, and fresh. If it's greasy and not sharp, you left too much sausage grease or didn't add enough lemon juice. If it's too acidic, you need more butter and slightly less lemon. Category:Dinner Category:Pasta Category:Broccolini Category:Lemon Category:Sausage Category:Ollie recipes